


Helping hands

by Orianess



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Author is a sucker for happy endings and sexy fun times, Edging, F/M, Feelings and stuff, Fingering, M/M, Multi, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orianess/pseuds/Orianess
Summary: Sean catches Marzia and Felix having a little late night fun. He never expected to join in...Porn for the sake of porn. Didn't see anything like this in the fandom so I thought it was my responsibility to make it a reality. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story pretend Sean doesn't have a girlfriend. I had intended to write an explanation for that part but I figure this is long enough without that being added. Enjoy the smut, I certainly did ;)

If you had asked Sean how a three-way begins he wouldn't have suspected that it would start in such a stereo-typical-pornographic-film way. Things that happen in porn simply don't happen in real life or at least that's what he had always assumed.

Now he's standing in the hallway entry staring through to the living room where Felix has Marzia in his lap, and while a glance would say it's a cute cuddling moment between a very in love couple, the way Felix's arm is moving tips Sean off to what's really going on. 

Felix is fingering her, hand slipped under a short skirt, rubbing her shoulders with the other hand, whispering things Sean can't hear over the barely on tv in the room . They're doing this in the living room where they were all playing video games not but two hours ago. And, yeah sure, Sean knows it's their house, he's the guest here, it isn't like they're doing something too scandalous to imagine. Felix is taking care of his beautiful petite girlfriend, it's not a crime. 

So why did Sean have a knot in his stomach just watching? Why was he watching for that matter?! Why couldn't he stop watching?

He felt himself take a step forward. and then another, like it wasn't even him moving. He crept closer until he was standing next to the opening that led into the living room, not really concealed at all, watching the beautiful show before him, knowing all the while that Felix or Marzia could turn their head at any second and catch him. 

He was going to get caught and inevitably it would end their friendship. There was no way he could explain himself or find a way out of it. And truthfully he felt so guilty to be standing there watching his best friend finger his girlfriend. But he couldn't stop. His eyes and body were firmly planted in the moment even if he wasn't included in it. 

Felix's whispering had become slightly more audible now that Sean was closer and it was mesmerizing. He was talking softly, whispering sweet and dirty things into Marzia's shoulders.  
"That's right, let me make it feel good baby, get you all wet for me... yeah, that feel good? Hmm? so good for me... yeah, you're almost ready aren't you? Ready to take all of me? That tight little thing wrapped around my dick, are you ready baby?" 

And Marzia, god, Marzia looks like a porn goddess with her head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open around barely there moans, her legs straddling Felix's lap, spread wide for that hidden hand moving in and out of that skirt and Jesus Christ Sean can almost feel the wet sound he's hearing.

He glances down to where he pressed a hand To the painfully hard cock he's sporting in his sleep pants. He thinks he should make a run for it, before they see him being a perv, before they see him holding his dick as he watches this intimate private moment between lovers.

He goes to step back and stops when Felix reaches up and violently grips the top of Marzia's mahogany colored hair, making the small woman squeak as her head is tugged back sharply and yanked to the side so that Felix can bite her shoulder. She moans low and long this time and Sean knows he needs to leave right now, he's seen way too fucking much, way more than he ever had the right to.

He rocks back on his heel, the wood creaks sharply under foot and Sean freezes as Felix turns his head to see him there.

"Uh..." Sean says intelligently. And he waits for the fallout. The screaming, the outrage, horror, shame, denouncing of friendships, a fist to the face. He waits because he deserves to be reprimanded but it never comes.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Felix says instead, his eyes are back on Marzia again.  
It's a fucking loaded question if sean's ever heard one and what should be a tone of hostility is completely neutral. It's like they're discussing the fucking weather instead of the fact that Felix is knuckles deep in his girlfriend right in front of him. Felix looks at him again, this time with a simple but happy smile, so stupid in love with the girl in his lap that he seems to have lost all the give-a-shit most people usually have about modesty.  
So Sean being the simple man that he is answers honestly. "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
Felix's answering smile is blinding. "i'm a lucky man."  
Sean absolutely can't believe what he's seeing. Felix is finger fucking his girlfriend right in front of his best friend and the girl in question is too involved in what those magic fingers are doing to care that she's being discussed. Felix seems to clue in to this train of thought or it's written all over Sean's face.  
"She gets a little... overwhelmed sometimes." The swede explains. "I could actually use a little help here if you don't mind."  
Sean is completely beyond speaking at this point so he swallows thickly and nods. This can't be happening.  
"Good. Marzia, baby, you don't mind if Sean help us out a little do you?"  
Marzia keens sharply, eyes barely opening to regard the Irishman standing next the couch. She whispers in a soft trance-like monotone, "help us, Sean."  
His balls pull tight and dick jumps at the whispered request, he's afraid he going to come in his pants like a horny teen . "God yes." Not like he had any willpower to start with to say no.  
"Sean." Felix voice is firmer now, and leaves no room for argument. "Open her shirt. And be careful. Don't pop any buttons. This is one of her favorite shirts."  
It takes a deep breath and a lot mental pep talk to get his fingers moving. He undoes them swiftly, stumbling on the last two, opening the pink fabric to reveal a beige colored bra.  
"That's very good." The swede praises breathily and Sean can see for the first time that Felix, while holding himself in check with willpower so strong Sean's never seen anything like it, is clearly affected. The blonde man is flushed and quietly open mouth panting as he commands Sean again.  
"Take the shirt all the way off. And help her get her bra off."

Sean slides his hands on Marzia's ribcage, upward, encouraging her wordlessly to raise her arms and as she does he tugs the fabric up and off her arms, revealing her bronze skin and her perfect cleavage now seems to invite him in, almost demanding he remove them from their confinement.  
He leans in, arms wrapping around her small torso, feeling along the smooth expanse of skin till he finds the clasps and pops it open.

The lovely Italian moans in Sean's ear as he removes the bra for her, and if it was for him or for Felix he doesn't know but he knows that his mouth is watering and he wants to kiss that mouth.

"Kiss her." Felix intones quietly, his free hand sweeping her hair to one side so that he can mouth at her bare shoulder. Sean glances at him, uncertain, wonders if it's a challenge or a request and he hasn't yet made up his  
mind when she grabs his jaw with both hands and yanks his mouth to hers.  
It's the single hottest thing he's ever done, kissing another man's girl with her boyfriend as the audience, and his gut burns with the need for more, his dick is throbbing painfully with the need to be touched. 

" touch me." She demands against his lips. "Please, Sean."

"yeah, Sean, touch her." Felix whispers and when Sean meets his gaze the blue eyes that are usually sparkling with laughter are almost blown black with lust. 

That's exactly how the Irishman found himself in a full-blown threesome with his best friend and his best friends girl.

Before he knows it he's got his hands in her hair and his mouth is tracing patterns against her neck and cheek, eyes flicking every once in a while to see if Felix is getting pissed, if he's done too much, over stepped an invisible boundary but the other man just looks pleased beyond words.  
"Sean, I think my princess is ready for the main course, what do you think?" Felix asks him, and it's like his brain goes completely flatline at the insinuation that he's going to see this petite Italian beauty get herself pegged by her boyfriend. "Can you help her stand?" He prods.  
"Yeah, 'course." Sean barely thinks to respond as Marzia lifts hers hands to his shoulders as she wobbles onto her feet. She lays her head against his chest so trustingly as he wraps his arms around her and it seems perfectly natural to lay a kiss on her hair. "I've gotcha." He promises as he feels her tremble.  
Felix has stripped her of her skirt and panties and now she is naked in Sean's arms, trembling and panting.  
"Would you like to go to the bed baby, or stay here?" Felix kisses his question into her neck and it makes Sean green with envy when she gestures toward the bedroom down the hall and he knows he's going to miss out on everything from here.  
It's stupid to be jealous really. He should just be grateful that their not mad at him, that they let him participate this far along. He still in the process of trying to tamp down the ugly feeling when Felix rests his hand on Sean's cheek and says, " c'mon buddy, let's get our princess to bed."  
And Sean feels the burning need double up in his gut and his anticipation is about to kill him.  
"I've gotcha." He tells Marzia again as he reaches down and scoops up her legs so that he's got her bridal style, before following the swede down the hall.  
Felix turns on the bedside lamp and nothing else as Sean situates the girl on the bed, kneeling at the bedside as if she were an alter to worship at, like she already was.  
Felix lays down beside her and he has barely pulled a pillow behind his head when she gets up and moves to straddle her naked boyfriend, taking his flushed cock in her small hands, positioning it up to be ready for her. Sean is fisting himself now, trying to alleviate the pressure after having pulled off his sleep pants. He can't remember the last time he was this desperate. He can't remember the last time he needed to see something so badly.  
Marzia sinks into cowgirl position so fast and with such a look of relief Sean groans at the sight of them together. She's already rocking, her hands are no longer holding Felix's dick in position but now resting on her thighs, skirting up and down before traveling along the slightly muscled plain of Felix's chest.  
Felix groans in pure relief as she starts to move and he whispers. "So wet baby, so hot for me..." he looks over at Sean who's gripping himself with slow tugs, savoring the sight before him like it's a buffet of debauchery.  
"Marzia, Sean got pretty hard helping us out. Do you think we should help him out?" Felix murmurs against her lips as she leans down to kiss him and when she looks over to lock eyes with Sean's she smiles with a look like something Sean can only explain as hunger.  
" come here." She commands and Sean practically falls over his own feet to get on the bed with them, feeling himself twitch as he can now hear clearly the sound of Felix and Marzia where they are joined together.  
"Sean.." she moans, voice rougher and deeper than he's ever heard her normally soprano tone. "can I suck you? Want to taste..."  
Sean hears that flatline noise in his head even though his baser instincts take over his body and make him nod in agreement.  
she flips herself around so that she's straddling Felix but facing his feet and she pats the swede's legs so that Sean gets the hint to take a seat. He straddles Felix's legs and kneels so that he's barely putting any pressure on the man but he can't bring himself to focus on Felix's comfort because that head of mahogany hair is leaning down and ... and...  
"Jesus focking Christ!" He growls as the warm wet silk of her mouth envelopes him and goes straight down to the base of his dick. He outright nearly screams when he bumps the back for her throat and she just stays there, letting him just feel the depth and the warmth and the perfect wet of it all. "Oh my god, my god girl... fuck." Sean can't even stop the words as they tumble out of him. He can barely hear himself over the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. 

he hears Felix snicker behind her. "She's fucking amazing isn't she?"

And Sean can't answer because he is gasping for air as she works her way up before hollowing her cheeks on the way down. "Oh my god baby yes, don't stop." He groans, holding the back of her head lightly as she goes up and down, again and again and he's pretty sure he's going to die because his heart can't take the pressure.  
Felix is holding her hips and not paying any kind of attention to either of them, solely focused on the place where his dick disappears into that perfectly tight hole. Sliding in and in, desperately slow before popping his hips to drive in hard before pulling back out.  
There aren't words being spoken right now, everyone is simply too busy, Sean focusing on the wet heat around him, Marzia on tasting Sean and feeling everything Felix is doing, and Felix is trying to make himself last.  
Suddenly Marzia pulls off of Sean with a pop and fucking growls at Felix. "Fuck me already ... need it now!" Before throwing herself back into Sean's crotch who keens like he going to die because he's pretty sure he is.  
The swedish man doesn't need to be told twice, Sean feels him yank his legs back from under them and watches in fascination as he kneels behind the petite woman, lining himself up and driving into her. Marzia moans around Sean's dick and he can't breathe anymore. He's so close already but he doesn't want it to be over.  
"Felix fuck she's so good, fuck me, Jesus Christ." He's trying to be easy, not too hard, but he's fucking her mouth in earnest now and she's pliant and completely at ease as she moans around him and he fucking can't take it. "God yes, gonna' cum Jesus..." and suddenly there's a circle of hot firm fingers around the base of him and he nearly screams. Felix has reached over and between them, making a cockring of his fingers so that Sean can't come yet.  
"Not yet." Felix begs, "wait, so close.."  
Sean nods, moaning with the desperate need to finish. He gets the idea, knows what Felix wants but it doesn't stop him from begging, "god ah... Felix please need to, need to, please fuck Christ need to... ah!"

Marzia is gasping around Sean's dick, gagging a little as Felix starts pounding into her harder, one hand wrapped around her waist as he bends forward and ruts into her like an animal beyond control. They're all caught in the fire, the dire race to the finish line when suddenly Felix releases Sean's dick, grabs his shoulder hard like it's the only thing to keep from falling and starts grunting through clenched teeth, "oh fuck, now, Christ, now, now, here it comes...!"  
It sets off a chain reaction. Marzia straight up screams around Sean's length and the vibration makes him grab her by the sides of her head and come down her throat with a shout of "Fucking Christ!" he's certain all of the U.K. would have heard.  
He feels her shove at him and he feels awful as he realizes she couldn't breathe but feels less awful when he realizes she's still moaning, yanking his hand in an attempt to get him to her level. He lays down immediately and becomes her plaything as she begins to kiss him open mouthed. He can taste himself on her tongue and she's clinging to him for dear life, clearly riding out the last of her orgasm.  
She collapses, arms giving out and she ends up on Sean's chest, Felix already sprawled out so that his head is near Sean's  
There's a long silence, coming down from the rush. After everyone has caught their breath, Felix gets up and comes back with a couple of wash cloths. He hands one to Sean before he cleans up the now barely conscious woman and then lastly himself.  
With the afterglow fading and exhaustion setting in after a devastating orgasm, Sean sits up with a groan and searches for his sleep pants. He spots them in the corner and just as he goes to stand a hand grabs him and hauls him back down.  
"Where do you think you're going, you fucking potato. Lay down." Felix says fondly to him, pulling Marzia up so that she is in the center of the bed, leaving a small space of bed for Sean to claim as his. Sean smiles and slots himself in against Marzia.  
There's a few beats of continuous silence and Sean smiles against the woman's shoulder as he feels Felix grip his wrist, a silent affirmation that he's still there. He grips back and it's only a moment more before he's asleep.

\--------

When morning arrives, Sean wakes up to Marzia still asleep beside him and he has a moment of sheer panic before he recalls exactly what happened and has an even bigger wave of panic wash over him.

Everything's always fine right after a good lay but morning is a different story. Morning means back to reality and back to responsibility. And for them they'll all have to face the fact that everything changed between them last night, even if it was all in the heat of the moment. Sean sighs and uncovers himself from the blanket he doesn't remember having last night, and tucks it around the small Italian woman who is doing a fantastic sleeping kitten impression.

He goes to find his pants when he hears the bedroom door creak open softly. It's Felix. He peers in and smiles when he sees Sean is awake and for reasons Sean can't explain it makes the dread that had been forming in gut disappear. 

"Hey jackaboy. Help me with this huh?" Felix whispers, scooting the door open with his foot to reveal he's got a tray laden with breakfast food of every kind. 

"What's all this?" Sean whispers, hurrying over to grab some plates off the tray to help stabilize it. Felix smiles at him again and it's brighter than the morning sun. 

"We all slept in way past breakfast so I thought I better make us a feast to get us up and around today." He set the tray down on the edge of the bed and Sean set the plates down with it, befor getting his pants because as nice as it was to wake up comfortable from a good lay in the company of friends, he didn't think he was quite comfortable eating nude with them.

"This looks awesome." Sean said as he grabbed a mini pancake off the top of the stack and stuffed it into his mouth. Felix nodded, already face first in a cup of coffee. They both looked up at each other and froze when it occurred to them how easy this was. So natural. And as if on a cue, they turned to look at Marzia who was curled up in the blanket still sleeping. 

"Sean..."  
"Felix..."

They both started together and broke off. Then laughed, quietly.  
"You first." They said together and this time laughed louder.  
At this sound Marzia stirred and she eyed them both, considering, then sat up with a smile, stretching languidly despite being completely naked still. It was the most relaxed Sean had ever seen anyone ever.  
"You boys can't wait to be awkward till after breakfast, can you?" She asked with a yawn, reaching over and grabbing a bit of balled scrambled egg from the tray.

They both snickered at this, go figure the person who just woke up is still the one with the most common sense in the room. She looked between them a moment and sighed.  
"Let's get it out of the way, then. Sean."  
He faced her, suddenly nervous. "Did you enjoy last night?"  
He nodded. "Good. Do you still want to be friends with Felix and me?"  
"Of course."  
"Good. Felix."  
He smiled. "Yes and yes." He supplied guessing where she was going with this.  
"Good." She nodded to herself, picking up another bite of egg and taking a cup of coffee for herself.

The boys looked at each other and then back to her expectantly.  
"What?" She asked innocently, looking between them.  
"And?" They asked in unison. "There is no and." She said simply and rolled her eyes as they continued to stare at her bewildered. "Why is it that you think it must be more complicated? We all had fun last night and we're all still friends. Now we're just friends that know more about each other than most know about their friends. We may or may not do this again. We don't need to plan for anything or analyze how we feel. Nothing needs to change. We all love each other. We had a great night. Simple."  
Sean and Felix looked at each and exchanged a conversation in silence that ended with full on laughter. Felix went to sit beside his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she was too busy chewing on a piece of banana to bother with real kisses. "My wise and beautiful princess. Where would we be without you?"  
They finish breakfast and when they all head out for the day, the sun blazes perfectly in a blue sky. And if there's three goodbye kisses instead of two, only the fresh light of day was there to see it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean has a problem with their new little arrangement. It takes some coaxing to get it out in the open. No smut this chapter. Seriously how is it that my muse decided this needed to become a chapter?

As it so happened, the little fling that took place became one of many. Sometimes it wasn't much, just some massages and gentle touching. Sometimes it was a little more intricate. Sometimes it was hurried and rough.

But overall, it was as Marzia said, nothing needed to change. so it didn't.

They still hung out together. They got dinner together, played games and watched movies together. The only difference was occasionally they'd fuck together.

It was strange but wonderful.

At least at first.

Jack had truly enjoyed his experience in their little threesome but somewhere along the line, things changed.

He started hating the mornings or the drives home after their little romps. He often kept his distance for days after, unable and unwilling to pretend to enjoy being in their company.

It wasn't that it wasn't good anymore, quite the contrary. He was comfortable with them and all their adventures. They always were mindful of his needs, he was never left out, he was always a participant in one way or another.

the problem was that he was getting jealous. Not for attention per say. He was jealous of their love.

Not in the typical way either. He didn't hate that they were together, in fact he loved to see them both so happy. 

It was just that... he wanted that kind of love for himself. 

Sex is great but it doesn't replace affection or the intimacy of having someone to want you after the sex is over. Jack wanted to be needed and loved too.

It was hard to be around them sometimes. The hand holding, the little brushes and touches of a person welcome in your personal space. It's beautiful to watch but when you're alone in your heart, it kind of hurts.

He had stayed away from them now for almost two weeks. They noticed immediately. They had invited him over, expressed concerns that they had done something wrong but he made excuses. Had to work, wasn't feeling good, etc. he could tell that they were suspicious but they let him be.

Until he got caught at a coffee shop after telling them seconds before via text he was in bed after a long night.

"Sean?" It was Marzia's soprano voice a few feet behind him

He whirled around and spilled burning coffee all over his hand. He cursed and hissed at the pain but faced the voice that had called him out.

Marzia and Felix were standing a few people back in line, staring at him. It was hard to tell what they were thinking but he'd say Felix looked disappointed and Marzia looked a bit pissed off.

He slapped a few pounds on the counter for the clerk, hurriedly adding a lid to his cup, and bolted for the front door like the fucking coward he was, face burning with shame at being caught lying to his friends. He winced at the pain on his hand from the mild burn as he stepped out into the cool air, beating a hasty retreat to his apartment around the corner.

He heard fast approaching footsteps followed by a a shouted, "hey!"

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder whirling him around and he was face to face with Felix who looked concerned and a little upset.

"What the fuck man?" Felix demanded, voice rough but quiet.

"Get off me." Jack snapped, pulling his shoulder out hard from under Felix's hand, backing up a couple steps so that there was a good couple yards between them. He was intensely aware of them having this confrontation in public on the god damn sidewalk in the busiest part of town.

"What's wrong with you?" Felix hissed, looking like he'd been slapped from Jack's reaction. "Why did you... why just...Just why?"

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. Here. Now."

Felix was staring at him with vividly bright eyes, and Jack could distinctly see the determination and hurt shinning there.

"Fine. Come home with us." Felix said softly, coaxing but his face clearly said he'd happily drag Jack away caveman style.

"No." The Irishman took another step backwards and he felt like he was about to fall into a chasm he'd never get out of.

"No?"

"You heard me." Jack took another step back and Felix took three forward, pursuing careful but unsure, arms wide in a placating not-going-to-hurt-you gesture.

"Jack please..."

"Fucking stop Felix." Jack demanded, holding his hand up as if that would freeze the Swede where he stood. Surprisingly he did stop but his face fell with confusion.

"Jack? Just talk to me. Why are you doing this?" The fucking hurt in his voice nearly killed the Irishman. 

He never wanted to hurt Felix, didn't want to hurt either of them, and that's what he was afraid of. His weak fucking emotions getting in the way of an amazing friendship because he selfishly wanted more. He was ruining it. He ruined everything. 

Tears burned in his eyes, threatening to spill, and he looked down at the ground, unable to see those blue eyes holding so much pain and know he was the cause.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Jack said thickly, looking up at Felix. Felix looked surprised but he strode forward and seized Jack by the arms, getting in his face with a look of desperation.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want, Jack! I thought you were enjoying it! I'm sorry! Whatever we did, anything I did-"

"It's what we can't do!" Jack half shouted, throwing his coffee against the wall and backing away again, chest heaving with the exertion of his near confession, the heaviness of the truth.

Felix just stood there. Jack wiped at his eyes as he felt tears fall hot and guilty down his cheeks.

"Just- just leave me alone." Jack pleaded and turned on his heel and ran for home. 

He could run fast but he wasn't ever going to get away from the guilt of destroying his own friendship. But he still ran. It's what he did best.

\---

It was about an hour later when a knock came from the front door. He ignored it. There was about five more sets of different types of knocking, and finally a soft feminine voice muffled by the door, "Sean. I just want to talk."

Jack had buried his face in the couch when he got home and debated going to hide in his bed, like the child he was.

The muffled voice called again, "I'll stay out here all day if I have to."

Jack rolled his eyes. Marzia was more stubborn than both Jack and Felix combined and he completely believed her. He rolled himself up off the couch and got to the door as she started knocking again. She beamed at him when he opened the door but the smile fell a little when he said nothing.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly and Jack shrugged but he stood back so she could walk in, closing the door behind her.

The silence was beyond awkward as they stood there in the entry hallway, Jack looking at his feet while Marzia stared at him, practically felt a hole burning in his forehead.

"So..." she began, shrugging out of her windbreaker and tossing it on the coat hook by the door next to his. "Do you want to start or should I?"

Jack sighed but stayed quiet.

"Fine. I'll start." Her voice was all business but it was tight, like a veil over barely contained emotion. "Felix and I never wanted to hurt you. I want you to know that. I want to apologize for whatever we did to-"

"You didn't fucking do anything!" Jack exploded but he immediately quieted himself when Marzia jumped at his raised voice. "Neither one of you did anything wrong, okay?" 

"Then if we didn't do something wrong, why are you avoiding us?" Marzia asked calmly, head tilted slightly in that adorable way of hers.

Jack rubbed his face with both hands before running them through his hair. 

"The problem is on my end. I just need time to work through it." Jack sighed again. He felt like he was embodiment of sighs, a wispy thing made of despair and defeat.  
"I'm sorry I lied to you. I never wanted to hurt you either." He says you but it's plural and she seems to know that, nods accepting.

"What is the problem?" She presses and he walks away from her, toward the living room, pacing in an attempt to find an excuse.

"I just... I don't think we should keep, we'll you know. I'm not uh, into it anymore."

He sits on the couch and crosses his arms, facing her with a mock all-business expression. She sits in the recliner across from him and stares him down, contemplating. She can see right through him.

"Ok I can tell that to Felix as an excuse. Tell him you we're afraid he'd be mad, that's why you ditched us. He'll accept that. He won't believe it but he'll accept it. But between you and me... what's the real reason?" 

Jack feels his throat close up, just like it did with Felix. Feels the truth scratching its way up and out of his mouth. "I want more."

"More?" She tastes the word, chewing it up, considering. He nods and looks away, feels his face burning with shame again. Not for running but for confessing.

He knows she'll understand what that means. Marzia is an intelligent woman, and an emotionally strong one at that. Emotions are second nature for her. 

"Oh Sean." She whispers, sad and understanding. He hates that she's not mad. It would be easier to accept the end if she were. He braces himself for her to leave but she just comes over to him and hugs him instead and he freezes under her arms.

"How long have you been in love with Felix?" 

He doesn't answer, he can't. He's shaking, biting his lip to hold in the tears. He doesn't want her pity but he definitely doesn't want her to go either.. He fucking holds his breath and prays for mercy.

She slides one hand to his cheek and turns him to face her. He breathes a tiny stuttered breath in, going for composure. She smiles at him and kisses his cheek chastely.

"It's going to be okay." She promises sincerely, brown eyes inches from his. Her face disappears into a blur from tears over taking his vision.

The whine of agony that comes out of his mouth is embarrassing and broken. He sobs quietly and falls into her arms where she holds him. She doesn't saying anything, just strokes his back and squeezes around his middle in a secure embrace.

She whispers soothing promises into his neck as he clings to her and he wants to contradict her oath that everything will be okay. How can it be? But what does it even fucking matter? 

He can not make his confused and broken heart better without losing his friends and he doesn't want to be without them. He's never understood the idea of having your heart pulled in two directions but he gets it now and he's miserable.

He almost wishes that very first night at Felix's apartment had never happened but it was one of the best nights of Jack's life. 

Better to have loved and lost, blah blah blah. Bullshit.

The tears end on their own accord and Jack pulls back reluctantly. He offers Marzia a wobbly smile and mumbles an apology. She shakes her head though.

"You're allowed to feel and hurt and want Sean. As much as me and Felix. You should have told us."

"I just couldn't. I didn't want to... interfere with what you have with him. I didn't want to ruin what we all had already." Jack tells her, with the ferocity of his emotions now gone, his head is clear even though he's exhausted.

She pauses, considering. "Can I tell you something?"

"Hmm?" 

"You're not the only one who wants more."

Jack stares at her, trying to understand. "You mean...?"

She sits back a little, hands taking Jack's and holding them. "I don't think I've ever seen Felix look as upset as he did when he came back to the shop earlier. You know what he said to me when I finally got him to talk? 'He's the best man I've ever known and I can't picture a day without him.' Does that sound like someone who doesn't want more?"

Jack says nothing. The idea is warming him up inside, his heart already getting ahead of itself with little images in reverse. All the times of intimacy with Felix and Marzia replaced with Felix and Jack, the hand holding, kisses on the forehead, sweet teasing words. He wants all of that.

But Marzia....?

Jack watches her carefully but she only looks happy to see Jack's spirits lifted. 

"What about you?"

"What about me?" She looks surprised that he's asking, like it's not an obvious question.

"I can't just, take him from you." Jack clarifies and offers a half-hearted grin, even though it's a little rueful. "Finders keepers."

She laughs that amazing twittering laugh of hers, bird-like and full of music. 

"I'm not threatened by you, Sean." It's not sarcastic, it's simple. The exact tone she had used to say nothing needs to change. 

"How then...?"

"Felix is happier with you. If he needs more of you in his life to stay happy, I don't mind sharing."

Jack just stares at her, unable to believe she's saying what he thinks he's hearing. She rolls her eyes good-naturedly at his deer-in-headlights look.

"Just because you are added to the equation doesn't mean the math is wrong. Is that so hard to believe?" She asks, studying his face for a reaction. 

It's hard to believe, yes, but he finds hope building in his chest, bright and wonderful. He wants this. 

And like fucking opportunity, someone knocks at the door.

Jack's head snaps toward the door and then back to Marzia who smiles like the cat who ate the canary.

"Surprise." She says sweetly, getting up with Jack to go to the door.

Felix lets himself in and is the picture of hesitation when he sees them both standing in the hallway. He smiles a little and closes the door behind himself.

"Hey." Jack welcomes.

"Hey." Felix nods.

The silence lingers.

Marzia sighs and throws her hands up in mock frustration before stomping over to Jack. She leads him by the wrist over to Felix so that he's an arm length away.

"Tell him." Marzia commands gently. 

Jack looks at her incredulous then to Felix then back to her. "How?"

She hits his shoulder, hard enough he actually flinches from it. "Don't play stupid. Tell him what you told me."

He hesitates and Felix crosses his arms while he waits for something to happen. The hesitation is long enough that Marzia hits his shoulder again.

"Do it." She goads and he levels a glare at her to which she smiles.

Felix is watching the exchange and getting more impatient with each passing moment.

Jack sighs and says, "the reason I was avoiding you guys is... I don't want to... the reason is I want... more."

"You avoided us because you wanted more from us?" Felix clarifies, confused, and Jack shakes his head.

"Not more physically. More uh..." Jack falters, stomach tight with nerves. 

"Sean..." Marzia breaks in gently. "Stop overthinking it. Tell him what you feel."

The Irishman looks at her and feels his heart rate ratchet up a couple notches. His voice feels thick when he finally draws breath to speak, "I don't want to just fool around with you guys anymore. I want you to want me around because you want me. When I'm with you guys I feel... whole? Complete? I don't know. I like the sex but I love your company. Both of you."

He glances at the Italian woman who makes a 'go on' gesture with a hand, but she's grinning at him in an encouraging way.

"Lately I feel like, well, a third wheel or something. I know we all enjoy it while it's happening but after... I want to have a reason to stick around. I want you to want me to stick around. I miss you when I'm not here. I want to hold your hand. I just-"

Jack doesn't finish because the next word is trapped between Felix's and his lips. He makes a muffled sound of shock but sinks into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as he savors the soft warm slide of chapped lips on his own.

It's brief and when Felix draws back, Jack realizes the Swede is holding his shoulders, keeping him pinned tight to him. 

"Jack, I always wanted you for you. You're important to me, you always have been."

Jack stares up into vibrant blue eyes and feels the violent need to laugh and cry warring for the right to come out. He hides his face in Felix chest and sighs, relieved.

Behind them Jack hears Marzia clear her throat quietly and they both turn to look at her.

"Wise and beautiful princess." Felix praises, pulling Jack against him for a hug. "You are truly amazing, Marzia."

"What would we do without you?" Jack says, voice awed and peaceful as he relishes the warmth and strength of the arms wrapped around him. It's nicer than he ever hoped it could be.

"Perish and die of loneliness." She responds smugly, but her eyes are bright with true happiness. She comes over and gives Felix a kiss and then turns slightly so she can give Jack one too.

"No one is going to be lonely ever again." Felix vows quietly and both Jack and Marzia share a look of adoration as he pulls them both in so he can hold them together. 

They're complete in the circle of the Swede's arms, and truth be told, there was no where else in the world they'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little bow to tie up the steaminess. I may end up putting up a third part later. Who knows? A couple reviews might encourage me though .... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a comment and let me know if it's too embarrassing to live on this site.


End file.
